onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tama
|affiliation = |occupation = Kunoichi in training; Kasa weaver |residence = Wano Country (Kuri) |age = 8 |jva = }} O-Tama is a girl from the region of Kuri in Wano Country. She is a kasa weaver and a kunoichi in training who follows the Kozuki Family. Appearance Tama is fairly short. She has dark colored hair arranged in a Shimada. She wears a kimono with many patch-works and dark sandals. Personality Tama speaks with an Edo and a Tōhoku dialect. She is quick to make friends, trusting and helping Luffy moments after he assured her he means her no harm. Being a kunoichi in training, she has a habit of starving herself as a mean of training her body, forcing it mentally to let go of her hunger. She is also very brave, as she stood up to the Beasts Pirates when they tried stealing her belongings and even attacked one of them after being freed from captivity. However, she can also make rash decisions, as shown when she ended up revealing her allegiance to the Kozuki Family to the Beasts Pirates and drank out of a contaminated river. Relationships Allies Kozuki Family Tama has great faith in the Kozuki Family, as she used their name as a threat to those who upset her. Tenguyama Hitetsu As Tama's master, he cares for her very much to the point that he attacked Luffy when he thought Luffy had stolen one of the only two rice meals she has every year. He was also angry at Luffy for revealing Ace's death, which made Tama sad. Friends Komachiyo Komachiyo is very loyal to Tama, as he tried to fight the Beasts Pirates to protect her from them. Hihimaru While initially antagonistic, Hihimaru befriended Tama after she fed it some dango and joined her as the group headed toward Tama's home. Monkey D. Luffy Luffy inadvertently rescued Tama when her kidnappers attacked him. Because of this, she has immense gratitude and refers to Luffy with a "big brother" honorific. She even went as far as to give him the rice she was meant to have, even though it is the most she eats all year. Portgas D. Ace When Ace visited Wano, Tama formed a bond with and had faith in him due to his promise he would return to visit her. When Luffy informed her of Ace's death, Tama was deeply upset and refused to believe him. Enemies Beasts Pirates As an ally of the Kozuki Family, Tama defies everything the Beasts Pirates stand for and was kidnapped as a result. While being tied up in a sack, the Beasts Pirates planned to either sell her in the Red Light District or turn her in until Luffy interfered. Abilities and Powers Weapons Tama was shown using a club against a member of the Beasts Pirates, and had enough strength to knock him out with it. Devil Fruit Tama has eaten an unnamed Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to create food from her body. However, she herself seems unable to eat the food she makes, as she is seen trying to stave off her hunger by drinking water. Techniques * : By forming a circle with her thumb and index finger and pinching her cheek, Tama creates a small dumpling, which seems to have a pacifying effect on animals that eat it, making them tame and friendly. It was first used to tame Hihimaru. Kibi dango are a traditional japanese confectionary made from millet grain. Other Abilities Tama has some experience with cooking rice. She is also capable of weaving kasa from bamboo. History Past At some point around three to four years ago, Portgas D. Ace and his crew visited Wano Country, and Tama formed a bond with him. Tama wanted to go out to sea with Ace, but he told her that she was too young at the time. He promised that he would take her with him if she became a kunoichi by the time he returned and Tama waited for him since. On her eighth birthday, Tama went to the marketplace to buy some rice. However, she was confronted by some Beasts Pirates scouts and their baboon Hihimaru. Komachiyo came to protect her from Hihimaru, but the scouts took her belongings and she mentioned the Kozuki Family to threaten them, causing them to capture her. Wano Country Arc Tama was tied up in a sack and begging to be free. The scouts went to confront Monkey D. Luffy, who had arrived at the country illegally. However, Luffy easily overwhelmed them, allowing Tama to free herself out of the sack and knock out one of the scouts. Afterward, Tama formally introduced herself to Luffy and tamed Hihimaru by giving it some Kibi dango. She offered to make food for Luffy out of gratitude and helped him put the Sunny in a safe alcove on the coast. They went to her house, where she made rice confections for him before going to drink from the river to quell her hunger. She came back to find her master angered at Luffy for eating the rice, but she told him what had happened. However, she then fell ill due to drinking the contaminated river water polluted by Kaido's factories. After Hitetsu revealed that Tama was waiting for Ace, Luffy informed them of Ace's death. Tama was distraught at the news and passed out. Luffy then decided to take her to a doctor and as Komachiyo gave them a ride through the bamboo forest, Tama accussed Luffy of lying and explained about the promise Ace made to her. They later entered a wasteland and Tama explained about the terrible environment created by the Beasts Pirates before falling unconscious again. Tama remained unconscious as Luffy reunited with Zoro after the latter saved a woman from Kaido's thugs. After Komachiyo dragged Luffy and Zoro away from a battle with Basil Hawkins and his men, the woman that Zoro saved, Tsuru, told the two Straw Hats to bring Tama to her tea shop. They later arrived at Okobore Town. Trivia *Her Devil Fruit power seems to be based on Momotarō of Japanese folklore, who also used kibi dango to recruit his three beastly retainers: a dog, a monkey, and a pheasant. So far, Tama is known to have befriended two of the same three types of animals that Momotarō has; only the pheasant is missing. *Her unnamed Devil Fruit bears similarity to Streusen's Kuku Kuku no Mi, as they both are capable of creating food. However, while Tama's food is delicious, it seemingly cannot be consumed by her, while Streusen can eat his own food, but it has a foul taste. *Tama has a tanuki-shaped tea kettle, which may be a reference to the folktale Bunbuku Chagama. References Site Navigation ca:O-Tama it:O-Tama Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Children Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users